kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/End of the World
End of the World *Items Obtainable: Megalixir x5, Power Up x2, Defense Up x2, Ap Up, Thundara-G, Esuna-G, Haste-G, Haste2-G, Ultima-G *Accessories Obtainable: Omega Arts, Three Stars, Brave Warrior, Inferno Band, Ray of Light, Raven's Claw, Angel Bangle, Dark Ring, Ifrit's Horn, White Fang, Holy Circlet *Abilities: Superglide(shared) *Enemies Encountered: Darkball, Angel Star, Behemoth, Invisible, Shadow *Bosses Encountered: Chernabog End of the World Overview You'll encounter two new enemy types to begin with - the Invisible(300 HP, 40 ATK, 30 DEF, 120 EXP), and the Angel Star(220 HP, 40 ATK, 30 DEF, 150 EXP). Use Gravity spells against Invisibles and regular tactics against the Angel Stars. Head through the door by the Save Point to enter the End of the World. Walk to the first chest on a rock, defeat the enemies that appear, and wait until the screen fades before opening the chest for a Power Up. Use the stone platforms as arrows - each has a pointed end used to reference the location of the next platform. Head towards the chest on your right and it'll teleport you to another area to fight. When you finish you'll obtain a "Defense Up'. Exit the area and look to the left as you walk across to find another chest - it contains a Megalixir. Turn right and start for the next chest. Battle the Behemoth here, and you'll obtain the Omega Arts. Turn to the right and start for the next chest to be interrupted by Angel Stars. You'll receive an Angel Bangle from the chest. Turn and head for the closest chest, which holds a Megalixir. There are four chests left - head to the one on your right, fight the battle it triggers, and collect a Defense Up. Check the red chest to the right to get Three Stars, then head for the last two chests(use the arrows to avoid the invisible walls - jump opposite of the arrow to get to the last chest) to snag a Power Up and a Dark Ring. Both trigger fights. You can now reach the back of the area, but you'll need to fight another Behemoth before you can continue. In the next area, jump and Glide to reach a platform with large, colored crystals. Grab the Haste2-G from the chest, fly to the platform in front of you and head to the upper left-hand corner and look down. Jump into the blocked-off area, kill the enemies, drop into the hole and check the chest for an Ultima-G. Fly back to the entrance and check the chest on the way to obtain an Esuna-G, on the left of the path that crosses the area. Use the ice ledge to walk along the wall, then look across the room to find a series of ledges leading to a platform. Fly across and use these as handholds to reach a chest with a Haste-G inside, then turn around and Glide into the chasm and look for another blocked-off area to drop in. Defeat the enemies, drop into the hole, and check the chest for a Thundara-G. Glide to the Save Point at the bottom, save your game, and jump into the glowing light. Head to the glowing ball to be teleported to a pillar of light. You'll head through a series of rooms that represent the worlds you've visited so far. Each contain enemies to fight and a chest. The following lists tells you what world each room is from, and what the chests contain. To exit the rooms, you just find the door. *Traverse Town: Brave Warrior *Wonderland: Ifrit's Horn *Coliseum: Inferno Band *Deep Jungle: White Fang *Agrabah: Ray of Light *Atlantica: AP Up *Halloween Town: Holy Circlet *Neverland: Raven's Claw You won't fight any enemies in the Hundred Acre Wood. There is a Megalixir and a Save Point, though. Save the game, then head to the final glowing ball. Step into the column to teleport to another area, then enter the left door and grab the Megalixir in the chest there. Examine the machine, defeat the enemies, and leave into the hall. Head through the burning hole and back to the new hole that appears to start a fight against Chernabog. BOSS FIGHT: Chernabog End of the World Overview II Drop into the dormant volcano, and keep falling. Head through a few rooms until you find and fight another Behemoth, then defeat the enemies in the room until the door has completely disappeared. Jump and grab the Megalixir from the chest, then use the Save Point to return to the world selection screen - we have some more to do before finishing the game up. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough